Luthien Tinuviel
by Emma Hermione
Summary: It's basically about Harry trying to reveal his feelings to a certain someone.Hope he can make it^^Just read.
1. Do I Have To?

Disclaimer: Everything (except for the storyline and the plot) belongs to the Great J.K Rowling and Warner Bro and whoever had the official papers saying that they own Harry Potter. So,don't sue me,I'm just doing something that I think almost every Harry Potter fan would do.  
  
Let the story begin……..  
  
  
  
Do I Have To?  
  
Today is September the first. The day Hogwarts School of Witchcratf and Wizardry begin,the day Harry will be starting his 7th and final year of school,the day he will be meeting his friends that he had been mising immensely during the summer,especially his two best friends,Ron and Hermione…..  
  
"Hermione…." Said Harry.He then said that name again,and again.Softer and slower.Why on earth does he have this longing feeling to meet her?  
  
"Harry!" That voice sounded familiar…  
  
"Hey! Harry Potter!"  
  
"What?" He looked up.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Both of them were looking at Harry,with a puzzled look on their face.  
  
"Have I been thinking out loud?"thought Harry to himself. But he casts that thoughts away,and instead said:  
  
"Hi." cheerfully,hiding his embarassment behind a stupid grin.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express is leaving in 10 minutes,what are you doing,standing here? You should be in right now, do you know how worry we,not to mention,Mrs Weasley, have been when you didn't show up in our usual compartment? What happen? " Hermione said this ,very quickly, but a genuine concern look on her face.  
  
Harry grinned again.(That's seem to be the only expression his faces' muscles wanted to do)  
  
"Sorry,I've been daydreaming…"  
  
"Daydreaming? With all these people walking around?" Just as Hermione said that,a boy walk fastly towards her,bumping her shoulder in the process.  
  
"See what I mean? How can you daydream in a place like this?" Said Hermione,looking back at the boy while rubbing her shoulder. "He didn't even say sorry…."She muttered.  
  
Just then, Ron (who had been very quite ) spoke up, "What about?" refering to Harry's daydream,completely ignored Hermione's accident.  
  
"I was only…uhm…thinking about…er…" At this point,Harry's face grew very red..and he began to stutter.  
  
Ron and Hermione waited for his explanation (Obviously oblivious to Harry's discomfort) when..  
  
"There you are,Harry…." All three of them turned their head to see Mrs Weasley walking towards them.  
  
"Uh oh.."Said Ron.  
  
"What are you all doing here? Ron,I told you to look for Harry,not stand here with him, are you planning to wait until the train leaves before going to school using your own special way?" Said Mrs Weasley,with a glint in her eyes.(They were now walking towards the train.)  
  
"No, mum. Of course not,now that I'm 17,why would I want to receive a Howler?" Said Ron,trying to look sincere.  
  
"Yeah…we're sorry,Mrs Weasley." Hermione added quickly.  
  
"Sorry,Mrs Weasley,it's all my fault,I shouldn't…." Said Harry but he was cut short by Mrs Weasley saying,  
  
"It's all right,dears,just don't do that again."  
  
"Do you reckon we still have the chance?" Whispered Ron to Harry. Harry just smiled.  
  
  
  
The Must Read Author's Note (yeah right..!)  
  
Alright,that was my first ever chapter as well as my first ever fanfic.I know,I know,it's kinda boring.Okay,I admit it,it is boring.Thank you for reading anyway. Please review,tell me about your opinion(s),send flames for all I care,as long as I know what you beautiful readers think about my story. Sorry about my grammar and tenses,I sucks when it comes to that^^ . 


	2. So,How's Summer?

Disclaimer: Everything (except for the storyline and the plot) belongs to the Great J.K Rowling and Warner Bro and whoever had the official papers saying that they own Harry Potter. So,don't sue me,I'm just doing something that I think almost every Harry Potter fan would do.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter two  
  
So,How's Summer?  
  
On Hogwarts Express  
  
"So,how's summer?" asked Ron after settling down opposite Harry and Hermione.  
  
At that time,Harry was staring absentmindedly outside the window while Hermione (as usual) was busy reading a rather thick book entitled " Why Muggles' So Thick When It Comes To Magic."  
  
"Let Harry answer first, I'm busy." Muttered Hermione with her eyes still on the book.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes and said,"typical" softly before he nudged Harry.  
  
2 "Hey,Harry!"  
  
3 "What?"  
  
"I asked how's your summer?" asked Ron,repeating his question,sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Sorry. Summer was fine….." answered Harry,still staring outside the window.  
  
"Fine?" said Hermione,shutting the book with Ron saying "Finally".  
  
Hermione pretended not to hear what Ron said and asked Harry," Since when did Harry Potter's  
  
summer holidays were good enough to be fine?" she said this while eyeing Harry's face .  
  
"Well…the Dursleys were kind enough to leave me alone during those summer months…."  
  
"Completely alone?" said Ron,incredulously, sounding as though the Dursleys were uncapable (which they actually do) of leaving Harry alone.  
  
"Ron,they detest me,they'll try their best to exclude me in any family activities,or any muggle activities, for that matter…." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah,I understand that, but…."  
  
"Ron, could you please let Harry talk without you commenting his every sentence?" said Hermione.  
  
"I was just…."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Oh,alright. Go on then,Harry."  
  
"Actually ,the Dursleys went for a holiday in Majorca and they left me alone at home.OK…to answer your question Ron, no,they didn't leave me completely alone, they would never dream of giving me that chance of being that happy, nope,they left me with Aunt Marges' dogs," said Harry, telling them as though Aunt Marges' dogs were little puppies.  
  
Ron and Hermione was shocked.Seeing that,Harry quickly continued," No,don't worry,I managed to calm those crazy dogs down with a little help from…." Harry began searching his trunk to reveal a tiny book called "Taming made easy – How To Tame The Wildest K-9".  
  
"Where did you get that?" said Hermione, although she was now smiling.  
  
"Hagrid." Said Ron,firmly, yet he was too,smiling.  
  
Harry just nodded and said, " He owled this to me when I told him about the dogs."  
  
With that,they burst out laughing.  
  
Their laughter continued as the Hogwarts Express journeyed to their destination.  
  
  
  
A/N :  
  
This is the second chapter. I know there's no improvement^^. About why Ron and Hermione didn't have the slightest idea how Harry's summer were will be revealed in the next chapter.And also more H\Hr..!^^ Thank you for reading,please leave your review, and have a nice day surfing!(the internet,I mean^^)  
  
To all who reviewed: THANK YOU ALL for giving those encouraging comments and opinions and flames! (Don't worry,prowess, I'm not offended,I'm happy that you at least analyse my story and include some opinions).LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I upload the second story without knowing that my story got reviewed,so that's why I haven't put any of you all's good ideas in yet,so….sorry if this story bored you all yet again. I'll take your advices for the next chapter,I will.^^ 


	3. That was a long sorting process, wasn't ...

Disclaimer: Everything (except for the storyline and the plot) belongs to the Great J.K Rowling and Warner Bro and whoever had the official papers saying that they own Harry Potter. So,don't sue me,I'm just doing something that I think almost every Harry Potter fan would do.  
  
"That was a long sorting process, wasn't it?"  
  
Chapter three  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
Gryffindor Tower  
  
1 Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"That was a long sorting process , wasn't it?" said Ron , while making himself comfortable in one of the sofas, in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, never thought the first years this year can be so many…" said Hermione , sitting down beside Harry.  
  
" I'm full…." Harry managed to choke out as he was busy looking at Hermione's flushed face.  
  
Harry have been staring, no , (to justify himself), he have been 'glancing more frequently' at Hermione since the feast.  
  
Thank God she didn't notice him.  
  
" Harry , is there something on my face?" asked Hermione, turning to look at Harry.  
  
Harry's face quickly turned pink.  
  
" Er….no. I was not looking at you…." Harry said while his mind began desperately looking for an excuse. He found it just behind Hermione.  
  
" I was just looking at Dean and Neville playing wizard chess, why didn't Neville move his knight ? He can easily checkmate if Dean doesn't move his king….." Harry trailed off, pretending to be very interested in watching Neville makes his move , while actually, he couldn't even see the chess set as he was so nervous. All he wanted to do was to distract Hermione from asking him questions that he doubt he can answer.  
  
Unfortunately , Ron was looking at Neville and Dean too and said, " How can Neville checkmate if he lost almost all his side, Harry ? He doesn't even have knights anymore, the game might've well be over."  
  
Harry quickly cleared his throat.  
  
" Er…is it? Oh, my mistake , my eyes are getting sore, probably because I'm sleepy, eating too much can make you sleepy , you know, besides it's late already, I'm going to bed. Good night and sweet dream, Ron, Hermione ," Harry said this all in one breath and dashed upstairs to the boys' dorm without even giving Hermione a chance to talk.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched Harry run upstairs with puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"What is wrong with Harry? He's been acting like this since we found him 'daydreaming' at King's Cross," said Hermione, looking sideways at Ron. " And 'sweet dream'? Since when does Harry used the term ' sweet dream' before going to bed?"  
  
" Dunno," shrugged Ron.  
  
" Oh well…whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow. I have to go too ,Ron, I need to meet Professor McGonagall early in the morning, so you two don't have to wait for me for breakfast, OK?" said Hermione, getting up.  
  
" Oh yeah….you being Headgirl and all….just don't nag us around like Percy did, then you'll have no problem from us," said Ron, grinning.  
  
Hermione just shot him a penetrating look before she went up a staircase that leads to her own bedroom.  
  
After Hermione left, Ron stayed alone in the common room ( Dean and Neville already went up after Harry ) , he watched the crackling of the fire silently , thinking , before heading up to sleep.  
  
2 Gryffindor's Boys' Domitory  
  
Harry was unable to sleep. He's been staring at the canopy of his four- poster bed for what seems like hours before he heard Ron climbing into the bed next to his. He quickly pretended to sleep eventhough he knew that Ron cannot see him in that darkness.  
  
That failed anyway. A few moments later, came Ron's voice.  
  
" Harry."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
" Harry, I know you're still not sleeping."  
  
Harry kept silent.  
  
" Harry, spill it."  
  
Harry pursed his lips tighter eventhough his eyes were wide open , looking at the darkness around him.  
  
Silence followed after that. But just as Harry thought Ron had given up, his voice came back.  
  
"OK, if you don't want to talk, I'll talk."  
  
Harry can sensed Ron's sucking his breath then letting it go slowly. Meanwhile, Harry was holding his breath, thinking, " Don't ask about Hermione,don't ask about Hermione…."  
  
" Alright, are you angry that I was not with you during summer?" asked Ron.  
  
With that, Harry let out his breath, rather slowly so Ron cannot hear him.  
  
But Harry still refused to speak. Ron continued.  
  
" I'm so sorry. Charlie invited the whole family to a holiday in Borneo, there's nothing I can do, owling was impossible. The tribe we stayed with while holidaying there have this grunge towards owls. It's somekind of a death omen or something, so dad wouldn't let us use any. Besides, acromantulas are crawling around the place, thank God the tribe have this powerful witchdoctor, and not to mention the roosters, you should've seen……Oh bother…." Ron said, pausing for a while, " Harry, are you really angry at me because we didn't bring you along? Because if you are, blame it all on Charlie, he's the one who didn't manage to book a larger portkey, well, actually, we didn't have enough money ( Ron said this very softly,Harry can barely hear it)…..so,….."  
  
Harry felt really bad so he decided to talk, stopping Ron from unnecessary explanations and also,from further injuring his (Ron's ) pride.  
  
" No….it's not that Ron. I'm sorry," said Harry, his voice barely audible that Ron was forced to let his head out from the curtains that surrounded his bed.  
  
" Finally, for a minute there, I really thought I was talking to myself," chuckled Ron softly, joined by Harry.  
  
"Really sorry Ron. I was just ….you know…..thinking about something that I shouldn't have been thinking about at all…."  
  
" It's not about Hermione, is it?' asked Ron, finally asking Harry the one question that he's been dying to ask, all the talk about his summer was just to trick Harry into talking.  
  
Ron was not blind when it comes to Harry, he noticed Harry's change of attitudes towards Hermione since the feast. And believe it or not, he was bothered by it too.  
  
" No! What made you say that ?" said Harry, a bit loudly.  
  
" No? Don't lie to me Harry. It's obvious you fancy that best friend of ours, I know she's bossy, but after 6 years, after going through so many thick and thin times together, I'm sure you know Hermione inside out, I don't think….."  
  
" Ron," Harry said, cutting Ron in mid sentence, " I am not thinking about Hermione, as you said, we're best friends and besides, I knew too much about her , her positive sides and her negative sides. See, there's nothing interesting to explore anymore……" Harry said this with his mind yelling " HARRY POTTER'S A HYPOCRITE!!!!!" rather loudly that he's getting dizzy.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was still not convinced but he decided to stop for the night, considering that even if he threathen to hex Harry there and then, he still wouldn't get the answer.  
  
" Hei…." sighed Ron , " whatever Harry, although I still think you should tell Hermione about your feelings….Neville's snores are getting louder, we better get some sleep now, or we'll lose it altogether….Good night, Harry…"  
  
Harry didn't answer Ron's 'good night', instead he waited until Ron's breathing became even, indicating he's sleeping soundly, before saying quietly, " I'm sorry, Ron. I cannot tell you anything about this because I'm not sure myself. I'm really sorry."  
  
After saying that, Harry suddenly felt relieved and found himself sleepy. So he closed his eyes waiting for his dreams to come, completely unaware that someone else has been listening to the whole conversation.  
  
A/N:  
  
Fuh….finally finished another chapter. This is the longest I've ever written, but I'm afraid, not the best. ( Can this chapter's ending be considered as a cliffhanger ? I'm not sure) But nevertheless, thank you for reading and don't forget to continue sending those wonderful opinions and flames. Hugs and kisses for those who reviewed!!! ( Hehehe…sorry for making some of you wanna puke, I never intended that^^) Oh one more thing, there will be absolutely NO slash in this. 


End file.
